


Cake

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Club [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Link Neal, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Top Link Neal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Erin decides to take the leap and share her feelings with Link over lunch.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: The Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Cake

“What if I got my nipples pierced?” I asked out loud to Iliza. “I mean, it doesn’t take too long for them to heal and I’ve kind of always wanted them.” Iliza looked up from her book she’d been reading at the end of the couch. 

“I’m sorry, but I missed the thought leap train, where did this come from?” She asked. We’d both been quietly hanging out in the living room while she read and I played a puzzle game on my phone. I hadn’t seen or heard from Sebastian in over a week so I assumed he was laying low for the time being. Maybe having seen Link come up and help me made his second guess coming around or following me. I went back to always being with someone, whether it was with Iliza or Link or even Rhett. The guy was funny and when he got going with his belly laughs it was hard not to join in.

“I was just thinking. Also maybe I could get into photography like you. Not exactly like you, I don’t know, I’m word vomiting now because things are happening in my brain,” I said, shaking my head.

“Well, you’re more than welcome to come to a shoot with me sometime to see what it’s like,” Iliza said with a smile. “It’ll help get you out of the house and get to meet some people who could help get an art show going.” 

I had plenty of stuff in my portfolio so I had started to shop around for places to show things off and see about selling them. None of it was too big, no giant paintings to hang on the wall, but plenty to buy several and place on a desk or something. 

“Also yes to the nipple rings,” Iliza said with a smirk. “I know a guy who does the best piercings I’ve ever seen. If you want I can get you an appointment.”

“That’d be cool. I feel better going to someone you know instead of someone down the street,” I nodded. We fell quiet again as I went back to my game, my thoughts slowing down again.

“So?”

“So?” I said, looking up from the game.

“When are you going to talk to Link?” She asked. “I bet he’d love to know about those piercings.”

“Don’t you dare,” I said, looking up to narrow my eyes. “I told you, we’re just friends.”

“Yeah, until when?” Iliza said, putting her book down.

“Until. . . Things,” I mumbled. At that point the feelings hadn’t subsided as I was using Sebastian as an excuse to keep Link at arms length. I couldn’t keep doing it forever. The longer I held off the more likely he wouldn’t want to risk the friendship. 

“You’re going to have to buck up if you want to have what you want. People aren’t mind readers. Besides, why should you have to keep the wall up? Link’s not going anywhere and I doubt that your feelings for him will either,” she said. 

“I know,” I said as I began to chew on my lip. “Nipples first though.” 

It was later the next day that we actually went into the piercer’s to get my nipples done. I was nervous, but at the same time I’d wanted a piercing like this for a long time. Something other than my ears, but I was worried about getting a facial piercing because it might get caught on something. Whereas nipple piercings were protected by a bra and shirt. That was my logic at least. The whole thing lasted maybe three minutes tops. They marked where the barbells would go, pinched them off and stuck the needle through. The actual piercing took seconds and at the end I was happy with them. Sore, but happy

Back at home, I put ice in baggies in an old bra to help with the pain of the healing. They said two to three weeks that they’d be healed and I was pleased with that. In the meantime I had to figure out what to do with Link. Well, Rhett too. 

They were polyamourus so they would be open to Link dating me, but would Link be open to dating me was the real question. It had to be done in person, Link deserved that much. So, I scheduled a lunch date for him to come over so we could talk a few days later. Things were finally falling into place in a good way for me. Sebastian wasn’t popping his creepy head into the picture, my drawings were getting looked at, and I hadn’t gotten hurt in the last week or so. 

The day of the lunch date I’d made a chicken salad with fresh veggies and some carrot cake for dessert. Well, when I say made, I followed directions on a box and screamed when the cake nearly fell while baking in the oven. It came out okay in the end though. Link showed up on time and I was lucky to have changed my ice packs in my bra just before. With the warm weather, it was hard to keep the metal from irritating my skin since they were just finished healing, so I’d frozen some of those chicken cutlet bra inserts. Did it give my boobs kinda a wonky shape? Yeah. Did it really matter? No.

“Jeez, don’t you have the air on?” Link asked as he came in. All the windows were open, letting in the muggy air that had me in short shorts and a crop top. My hair was thrown into a ponytail to try to keep it off my neck as the humidity and heat had me sweating.

“Sorry, I had to open the windows to let baking heat out because the fire alarm can’t tell the difference between me cooking and an actual fire,” I said, as I set the table. “I’m about to shut them and turn it back on. Didn’t want to run the air the whole time and hike up the bill.”

“I gotcha,” he nodded. It really was too hot and I was almost ready to just put everything away to cool off first. Link had dressed in plaid long shorts and a tee with loafers, making him look very summer chic. At least he did before he walked into the apartment and had started to sweat with my dumbass. Helping me close all the windows, he did not escape a few sweat drops before the air really kicked in. 

“Remind me not to bake in the middle of summer,” I groaned as I sat down at the table. Thankfully the seats were covered in cloth so the horrible feeling of my legs getting stuck to the chair wouldn’t happen. 

“Will do,” Link said with a chuckle as he sat as well. “How’re you doing? Healing up okay?” 

“Yeah, still a bit sore here and there, but mostly I’m good. Scrapes are almost healed up completely and the scabs are gone. The skin’s still tender, but I’m careful with them,” I said as I started to plate the salad. “Sucks not being able to run on my own, but I guess a treadmill in the apartment building’s gym is better than nothing.”

“You’re not running yourself too hard, are ya?” Link asked as he grabbed one of the dressings from the middle of the table. “Last thing you need is to get back on a knee that’s hurt and hurt it again.”

“I’m going easy on it,” I said with a nod. “I use my knee brace if it’s feeling weak and I don’t do more than I know I can. What about you? How’s it going for you with work and the remodel and Rhett?” I asked, mixing my salad with the dressing to coat everything. 

“Remodel is finished,” Link said with a nod. “Rhett’s done painting it and is going to move stuff into it this weekend. He’s really excited to have a summer party and invite people over for a barbeque.”

“Oh good! What are you guys making the room?” I asked. 

“It was going to be a wine room, but Rhett kept changing his mind so now it’s a sitting room. For now,” Link said. “Who knows what it could be when I get home.”

“Aww, but that just means he’s creative. He’s got so many ideas for a lot of things I bet,” I said with giggle. “I can relate to that. Sometimes my head gets so full I can’t draw fast enough.”

“He does. He keeps a notebook by the bed for ideas for designing as well as just anything,” he said. 

“That’s good though! It let’s those ideas out and to let him make them into something more tangible rather than thoughts floating in his head. I don’t know how many times I’ve lost ideas because I simply didn’t write it down,” I said, grabbing my water for a drink. 

“You know, you should really hang out with him one on one sometime. I know you get along pretty well, it might be something fun to do,” Link suggested. “If you want to, that is.”

“That would be nice actually. I like having those conversations with Iliza, but sometimes she gets off track with telling me about her equipment and I get lost,” I said with a chuckle. “I mean, the modeling part I get that’s pretty self explanatory, but when she starts talking about a new lens or light it’s hard for me to follow. We still talk about it because she’s excited about it to show me and such.”

“Have you ever done any modeling?” Link asked.

“Oh ho, no,” I said with a snort. “I’m. . . I’m not a modeling person. At least for the general type of modeling. I don’t really like being on camera, I like to be behind it.”

“I get that,” he said with a nod. “Rhett’s more of a behind the scenes type guy too. Gets flustered when I point my phone at him even.”

“And you? You like to ham it up for the audience?” I asked.

“I have been known to do such a thing,” he said with a chuckle. The rest of the lunch went well. We kept talking, going from one topic to the other with little silence between us. It was probably the most we’d spoken to each other while alone. Granted it had been maybe two months since we’d met with only a handful of actual meetups, but we liked a lot of the same stuff. We shared some interests in music, some movies, as well as hobbies. Other things I just found out, such as that I didn’t know he liked to restore old cars or that he went surfing every Sunday with Rhett. Cars weren’t my forte, but I did on occasion like to pick up supplies to make miniature models of buildings. They were mostly fantasy or from studio Ghibli movies, Iliza had a Ponyo model of the house with the water swelled up around it laid in a cheap fake book I had found at a thrift shop. 

“You and Rhett need to get together and talk about that stuff. He would love it,” Link said with a laugh as I cleared the table. “I can’t do the tiny stuff, my hands shake too much for that.”

“Really? I always thought you had rock steady hands,” I said, putting the dishes in the sink to clean later.

“Not all the time. Most of my job is broad movements,” he said with a wink at me. I snorted, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

“Cheeky,” I said, bringing over the cake to slice. 

“Says the girl with booty shorts on,” Link said, leaning back in his chair to smirk at me. 

“It’s hot and I bet you’d be in less clothes too if you were here the whole time,” I said. “Unless you don’t like it, then I’ll be happy to change.” 

“No, no,” Link said, reaching out to grasp my good leg gently. “It’s fine. I’m not gonna tell a person how to dress, unless they ask me to.”

“I’m sure that happens a lot,” I said, staying still as Link’s fingers started to trail up and down in small circles on the inside of my leg. “Something tells me Rhett can be a finicky dresser.”

“He can be, but. . .” He trailed off, letting out a deep sigh. “I kinda don’t want to talk about him right now.”

“Yeah?” I asked, the dull knife I’d started to cut the cake with forgotten as I looked down at him. 

“Yeah. I’d rather talk about you,” he said with a hum. Pulling me towards him gently, I moved to sit in his lap side saddle as his arms encircled me to hold me close. “How’re you really feeling?” I asked softly, his thumbs rubbing against my bare skin.

“About what?” I asked. This was not the time to play coy, but I also needed to know exactly what he was talking about. My fear of making a fool of myself by proclaiming feelings for him when he didn’t reciprocate outweighed everything else at that moment.

“I know things were weird for a bit and I crossed a line with you before, but I want to make sure we’re good," Link said

“Crossed a line? When?” I asked, frowning as I found myself wrapping my arms around his shoulders loosely.

“The night I picked you up from the coffee shop. I shouldn’t have come onto you so strong when you were vulnerable. It wasn’t something I had thought through and I figured that was why you wanted distance. Because you didn’t trust me like that anymore,” Link said as his eyes flicked downward where his thumb rubbed the outside of my thigh.

“I never thought of it that way,” I said. “I was pretty much a mess because of the whole situation and wasn’t really in the best place to be making decisions. Thank you for saying that.”

“You’re welcome. I just don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Yeah, me too,” I said, forcing a smile. This man was so confusing! One moment he’s pulling me into his lap to hold me close then telling me he didn’t want to lose me as a friend. What the hell!? “Come on, let’s eat the cake to find out if me nearly getting heat stroke was worth it,” I said, standing up to pull away. 

“Hey, hey,” Link said, reaching out to take my hand to pull me back. “I’m not finished yet, Kitten.” Back in his lap, my face became warm as he gave me that smirk that had me flustered. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I also don’t want to lose you, period.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, still confused and unsure of where he was going with this.

“I don’t take clients often, a good portion of them are strictly over the phone because that’s what they like, but also the rest don’t want sex. You’re the only client I’ve had sex with in the last 6 months,” he said, his hands splaying over my back to pull me close as he could. “I almost never Dom outside of my job either, but there are a few exceptions to that as well.”

“Link,” I said before swallowing hard. This guy wasn’t oblivious, he was trying to make ME say it! “You wanna go out sometime? As in a romantic date, not just friends?” His smirk widened into a shit eating grin and I wanted to slap him. 

“I would love to, Kitten,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Took you long enough.”

“It’s hard, you jerk,” I groaned.

“Yeah it is,” Link said, licking his lips. 

“I’m going to break up with you before we even have a date if you keep that up, Mister,” I said with a sigh, moving to wrap my arms around his shoulders again.

“I prefer Sir, but Mister can work too,” he snickered as he pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth. “Now, one last thing before cake.”

“What’s that? You also know the winning lottery numbers?” I asked, raising a brow.

“I wish, but no. Why are your boobs so cold?” He asked, looking down at them. 

“Oh crap, I forgot,” I said, pulling away a bit. The inserts were almost completely thawed, but were still a bit chilly. 

“You forgot you have frozen tits?” Link asked with a giggle.

“No,” I grunted, rolling my eyes as I reached under my shirt and bra to pull the inserts out. “I was using them as ice packs for my nipples.”

“Why? What’d you do to your nipples?” Link asked, raising his brows at me. 

“I went and got them pierced,” I said with a grin. “They’re doing a lot better and basically healed, but it got real hot in the apartment and made them irritated.”

“And when were you going to tell me this?” Link asked, his eyes going right to my chest.

“I don’t know, at some point today or surprise you at some point,” I said with a giggle. 

“Can I see?” He asked, leaning in to nuzzle against my neck. His scruff scratched at my skin, making me squirm in his lap as his hands held onto me firmly. 

“Yeah,” I said. Pulling away a bit to take off my shirt, Link stopped me. I gave him a questioning look before he lifted the shirt himself to slide it up and off my body. Dropping the piece of clothing to the side, he let his fingers dance over my skin and around to undo my bra. It was looser than usual to account for the inserts and not to restrict too much for the piercings. In seconds my bra was falling off to reveal what Link wanted to see. He looked down at them, humming in appreciation at the sight of the silver barbells.

“You went to a good piercer. They’re even and just about no swelling with no infection,” he said, flicking his eyes up to look at my face. “Good job, Kitten.”

“I wasn’t going to let them get gross,” I said with a smirk. “Besides, they’re almost ready to play with.”

“Mmmmm,” Link hummed as he began to press soft kisses to my chest. His finger dug into my back, massaging almost as they went lower to take hold of my ass. “Stand up and take your shorts off,” he groaned. Taking a shaky breath, I did as I was told. Standing from his lap, I undid my jean shorts to slide them off. “Panties too.” Those were gone after a moment of his request. “Good girl, now come sit in Sir’s lap.” 

Biting my lip, I sat side saddle again. This time it was much easier to feel how excited Link was. One arm wrapped around my back to hold me as the other hand pulled my legs apart to snake its way to my snatch. I gasped softly as his fingers slowly moved over my opening. There had been a few times where I got myself off with my vibrator since the last time we'd had sex, but it would never hold a candle to Link. 

“You miss Sir’s fingers, kitten?” He asked, his voice low and gruff in my ear. 

“Uh-huh,” I nodded as he pushed a finger in. A whimper escaped my lips as the finger pulled out to push back in. Link kept it slow and maddening as he stayed with one finger. It was getting me wet, but I needed more. “Sir,” I whined as I grasped his arm that was in front of me. “Please. I need more than just one finger.”

“Good girl,” Link said as he added a second. “Never be afraid to ask for what you want. Otherwise how are you gonna get it?”

“Yes, Sir,” I moaned as he worked his fingers a bit faster. Holding onto his arm, I began to rock my hips while moaning. “Oh fuck.” It felt so good and if his thumb just rubbed my clit the right way, it wouldn’t be long before I would cum. “Put your thumb on my clit.” Doing as he was told, Link chuckled as he placed his thumb on my clit and began to rub it. “Fuck!” I cried out, panting as I rode Link’s fingers. 

“Getting close?” Link asked as I gripped his arm hard to keep him from pulling away. Nodding, I whimpered and groaned as my mouth hung open for gasping pants. “Do you wanna cum on Sir’s fingers?” He asked, nuzzling against my neck, driving me crazy with that scruff.

“Yes!” I cried out, unable to hold back. “Please Sir!” 

“Mmmmm, remembering to ask for what you want so quickly. That’s a very good Kitten,” Link groaned in my ear, increasing the pace of his fingers to have me nearly thrashing in his lap. I was so close, sucking in a breath to hold out of habit Link’s hand went around my mouth, pinching my nose closed to smother me. I spread my legs wider instead of trying to squeeze them shut like my body wanted to, letting Link rip the orgasm right out of me as I struggled against him to breath and keep his fingers in me. It sent my head spinning as I shook and clung to him. 

Letting go of my mouth, he forced me to look at him before kissing me hard. It was invasive and dominating and I loved it. His fingers slowed down as I was able to ride out my climax. Once again I was putty in Link’s hands as he held me, kissing me till I was more steady. 

“Let’s go to your room. I’m not finished making you scream,” Link said with a smirk after pulling out of the kiss. A quick swat to my sensitive pussy had me jumping up with a yelp. 

“Rude,” I said before picking up my clothes then leading the way to my room.

“Oh, I’ll show you rude,” Link said with a snicker as he followed. Closing the door behind him, Link turned to me, crowding me onto my bed. I fell back, bouncing a moment before crawling back as he climbed over me. Still fully clothed, Link didn’t seem bothered by it in the least as he took my hands and pinned them above my head. “Keep those there while I go exploring. If you move them from there, you’ll be punished. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” I said with a nod. Pausing a moment, Link looked over my face before pressing our lips together again in a deep, messy kiss. I moaned as I arched my body against his, trying to find some friction for between my legs. 

“Good Kitten,” Link grunted after he let go of my lip he’d been sucking on. “Now, stay right here.” Getting up from the bed, he moved to look around my room, taking his time as I watched. A moment later he disappeared into my closet then reemerged with four Harry Potter ties in his hand. “Good thing you like the Wizarding World.” I rolled my eyes at his announcement as he walked back over. 

“I liked the books, not so much the movies and everything that came after it,” I said as he took a tie to secure my ankles to the small bed posts of my wooden bed frame. “Besides, when you can get away with wearing a fandom tie to work, do it.”

“Oh, you actually wore these?” Link asked, pausing a moment before he giggled at my reaction. “I’m kidding.”

“You know, I did not think that dating you would include roasting the books from my childhood,” I said with a huff as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling me as he tied my wrists to the headboard with one tie. “What, what are you gonna do with the last tie?”

“Gag you if you don’t stop,” he said with a smirk. 

“Fine, I’ll be quiet,” I said, batting my eyelashes at him. 

“Uh huh,” Link said. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” I said, staring at him.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, looking down at me without the playfulness I was used to. He was serious.

“Yeah, I do,” I said softly, losing the teasing in my voice. “I trust you.”

“Now close your eyes,” Link said again. Doing as I was told, I closed my eyes then felt the silky fabric of the tie press over my eyelids as it was firmly tied into place. I hadn’t really thought about blindfolds before, but just having that sense taken away made my body go into high alert at every sound and touch. Feeling Link’s weight leave the bed, I could hear clothing being moved before his bare feet padded back over to my left side. 

Link hadn’t ordered me to stay quiet, but I couldn’t help it as I focused on the sounds of his movement. He pulled my side drawer open before snorting softly. A short moment of him moving things around before he shut the drawer again. There was the sound of him sighing under his breath as he sprayed something. It took me a second to realize what he’d done, but then I was too late to speak up.

“Open your mouth,” he said, pressing cold metal to my lips. Releasing a small breath, I opened my mouth to feel him push my freshly cleaned vibrator into my mouth. It wasn’t that fancy, had three speeds and ran on AAA batteries and was a silver color. It didn’t even have ripples, was just a large bullet basically. Not going too fast or too far, Link worked the toy in and out of my mouth. Moaning, I began to work my tongue around it, imagining it was Link’s cock instead of the toy. “Good girl,” he groaned before he started to work it deeper and faster. 

Gagging a few times, beginning to choke on it, I wriggled a bit as he just sped up. Suddenly it was pulled away, leaving me coughing and gasping for air as the sound of the toy being turned on cut through the quiet of my room. I had milliseconds to recognize what was happening before Link pushed the toy into me. Crying out, I struggled against my bindings as he took it slow. It was agonizing as he drew the toy out to run it over my wet folds before pushing it back in till it bottomed out. 

“Link!” I keened as he turned the toy up. Keeping the same pace, I was panting hard as he drove me insane. “Fuck me, please, fuck me!” I cried out, shaking and feeling so empty with just the toy in me. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Link moaned as he turned off the toy then quickly untied my hands and legs before crawling into the bed. My hands pushed off my blindfold as I moved to wrap my legs around his naked hips. This wasn’t nice and sensual, no, we were clawing at each other to get closer as he entered me. “Fuck,” he breathed before he latched onto my chest to suck and nip. The sounds of us filled the room, leaving little to the imagination should Iliza come home early. We grunted and growled, fighting for control as we rolled to have me on top. 

On instinct, I pinned Link’s hands above his head as I rode him. Panting hard, I worked my hips to grind and clench around him as I used my position as leverage to keep him pinned. It was a false sense of control, as soon as I had gotten a good rhythm going, he flipped us again before pulling out. Holding onto my waist, he turned me onto my belly before lifting me by the hips to press his cock into me. He pulled my legs further apart before placing his hands over my breasts to pull me up and back against his chest as he began to thrust hard and fast. 

“Fuck! Yes!” I cried out. The angle made it tight and made my already sensitive pussy clench hard. His arms moved to keep a hold of me, wrapping around my waist and chest. Link wrapped a hand around my throat, not squeezing, but forcing me to turn to look at him as he smashed our lips together. Pushing his tongue into my mouth, Link moaned as his other hand slid down to start rubbing my clit. He was taking over my whole body and mind. Clutching at him, burying a hand in his hair and pressing the other to hand between my legs, guiding him to the spot that had me cumming on him in moments. 

I whimpered against his lips as he kept stroking my clit, my body shaking and locking up as he kept thrusting. When I couldn’t hold myself up, he let me down then continued to slam into me till he pulled out and came on my back. Out of breath, he flopped onto the bed next to me. His hands reached out, pulling me to him to hold. I moved with him, raising a leg to rest on top of his thigh and I nestled my head onto his shoulder. We laid there silently, tired but happy. It wasn’t long after Link pulled a nearby throw blanket over us that we both fell asleep. 

The only reason we woke up less than an hour later was the hurried knocking on my door. Link jerked a moment as he sucked in a breath while I stretched.

“Erin, it’s Iliza, you need to get our here right now.” 

I frowned, looking to Link before getting up. I grabbed a pair of underwear and shorts that I slept in the night before as well as a baggy tee and sports bra. 

“Hold on a sec,” I said, not wanting her to burst in on me and Link dressing. I checked on Link who was dressed before I opened the door. “What’s going on?” I asked, seeing her face. She glanced from me to Link for a moment before answering. 

“It’s Sebastian,” she said with a sigh, leading up to the livingroom/kitchen area.

“What about him?” I asked as Link and I followed her.

“Turns out he’s friends with our landlord,” she said, holding up a letter. “He’s changed the leasing policy and now if there’s more than one tenant they have to be on the lease as well. Which means that you have to apply to live here with me.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” I said, taking the letter to read it over. Once I read over it though, I figured out why she was so upset. “You’re fucking kidding me.” 

“What is it?” Link asked.

“I’m not legally able to live here and there’s an income limit to apply. I have to make at least $3,000 a month to even be considered in the first place,” I said, feeling my chest get tight. “So this goes into effect next week on Monday, which gives me two days to find somewhere else to live.”

“Can’t you just lie about living here?” Link asked. “I mean, it’s not that uncommon or hard.”

“They’re doing apartment checks,” Iliza said. “They’re going to be strict about it and enforce it with a 30 day notice for the unlisted tenant to either leave or everyone gets evicted.”

“How do you know it’s Sebastian though?” I asked. Things had been so good and I was finally happy. I should have known I wasn’t going to keep it for long.

“Because of this,” Iliza said, holding up her phone for us to see a series of texts. It was from an unknown number and they all ranged from ‘I know you’re keeping her from me.’ ‘Don’t ignore me.’ to ‘She belongs with me.’ The last one was what confirmed it for us. ‘I told you you can’t keep her from me.’

“Fuck,” I said, letting out a choked laugh. “Why didn't you tell me he was messaging you?”

"Because it wouldn't have made a difference besides stressing you out. I can handle him getting all white male on me no problem," Iliza said with a sigh.

“Erin,” Link said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“Where am I gonna go?” I sighed, my throat feeling like it was closing up. “I have no job, no income, shit all for savings-”

“Erin, we’ll figure it out,” Iliza said. “He’s doing this because he thinks he can blackball you into coming back because he thinks you only have him and you don’t.”

“I’ll talk to Rhett, see if you can stay with us,” Link said, pulling out his phone.

“No, Link,” I said. “We just agreed to date, I can’t just move in with you, especially with a crazy ex ruining things.”

“Why not?” Link asked, looking up at me. “We know each other, we’re friends as well and friends help each other.”

“What about Iliza? I don’t want her alone either,” I said. “He’s made it clear he’s going to go after you to get to me and just moving to a different place isn’t going to fix that,” I said, looking to her.

“I will be fine,” Iliza said. “I’m more able to move where I want to so I’ll put an ear out. I’ve got friends who can help me too. You’re not alone in this anymore than I am. Besides, it’s not the first psychotic ex I’ve dealt with.”

“Erin, you’ve got to stop thinking of this as you being on your own,” Link said, pulling me close. “You’re not. We won’t let you be.”

I had to take a moment, letting my head settle as Link gently rocked us side to side. 

“We’re gonna need a moving truck,” I said, leaning back into Link’s arms. “And boxes. Lots of boxes.”

“We can go to the store for the boxes tonight and get the truck in the morning,” Iliza said. “I’ll call The Bears to see if they can help move tomorrow.”

“The Bears?” I asked, but didn’t get an answer as Iliza turned to her phone and was already on it. “Who’re The Bears?” I turned to Link who just snickered at me.

“You’ll see tomorrow. Right now, I’m going to give Rhett a call to make sure he knows what’s going on,” Link said, letting go of me.

“Won’t he be mad that you’re moving me in so quickly?” I asked, frowning as he pulled out his phone.

“Kitten, we take care of ours in our community. If we didn’t then we wouldn’t have survived for very long,” he said with a soft smile. 

“Okay,” I said with a nod, slowly letting a breath out as he put the phone to his ear. My need to be in control of everything that pertained to me was being tested and I was going to have to let go a bit. They weren’t ripping me away from my home and weren’t telling me I had no choice. It was just the best plan as I had nothing else. Sitting at the table, I looked at the cake that was still left out with the knife still in it. Cutting me a slice, I sat there and did what I could do for the moment. 

Eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! With work picking up again, it's gonna be a bit slower going since I have less time to work on things, but I will not forget about these! I promise!
> 
> Also, nipple piercings take a fucking year to heal completely, but because I want them to not take that long in the story, here we are.


End file.
